Terjebak
by Haisaki
Summary: Asano Gakushuu mengetahui bahwa ayahnya membawa Isogai ke hotel. Bermalam di sana tanpa seizin Asano. Coba tebak apa yang dilakukan Asano Gakuhou dan Isogai? (( Gakushuu x Isogai x Gakuhou )) #SpankFest2016
Asano Gakushuu memerhatikan tubuh molek setengah telanjang milik sang kekasih. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, tubuh bak aset museum yang tak boleh disentuh sembarangan itu terlalu indah. Membuat orang-orang iri dengan sang pemilik tubuh elok tersebut. Ingin menyentuh, menjamah keindahan tersebut sampai puas—meski tidak akan puas walau seumur hidup.

"Berbalik," satu perintah dilayangkan, laki-laki bermahkotakan hitam menghela napas panjang. Berputar seolah dirinya tengah memamerkan tubuh bagian atasnya secara cuma-cuma.

Meski seorang Isogai Yuuma memiliki peringai teduh yang memabukkan. Ada kalanya dia memiliki ekspresi tersenyum canggung jika berada di hadapan kekasihnya yang notabene adalah ketua kelas dari kelas A. Bukan, bukan karena dia terpaksa menjadi kekasih dari anak kepala sekolah tersebut. Melainkan karena arogansi, kekayaan bahkan segala yang tidak dimiliki oleh Isogai dimiliki oleh laki-laki bermata ungu tersebut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa 'kan?" Isogai bertanya dengan nada sedikit cemas, seragam dipeluk pula sedikit diremas guna menyalurkan rasa gugup yang menjalar. Ah, Isogai seumur hidup belum pernah merasakan gugup seperti ini.

Memiringkan kepala, Netra ungu Gakushuu melihat detail bagian punggung Isogai, bahkan sampai mengernyitkan alisnya. Kedua tangan sengaja dilipat di depan dada dengan salah satu tangan menggenggam buku yang telah dia gulung.

Sampai hening beberapa detik… kemudian,

PLAK!

Satu buah tamparan melayang cantik terdengar jelas. Singgah di telinga, sukses membikin Isogai memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan tindakan Asano terhadap orang yang tengah menungging dan hanya berbalut celana dalam putih. Layaknya orang tak punya harga diri.

Padahal orang tersebut adalah kepala sekolahnya sendiri. Ayah dari Asano Gakushuu.

"Nah, Yuuma- _kun_ , sebaiknya kau mengaku,"

Nada bicara Gakushuu terdengar dingin dan mencekam. Satu bunyi pukulan keras kembali terdengar ketika Asano Gakushuu melayangkan buku dan mendaratkannya kencang pada bokong pria yang selalu duduk di depan meja kepala sekolah.

"Bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan ayahku, hm?"

* * *

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

alur nda jelas | bahasa alakadarnya.

Asano Gakushuu x Isogai Yuuma x Asano Gakuhou.

Ide dan tulisan ini didedikasikan untuk #SpankFest2016

.

* * *

Isogai Yuuma bagai berlian yang banyak diperebutkan banyak orang. Tak terkecuali murid-murid di sekolahnya. Isogai terlalu indah untuk dianggurkan. Terlalu elok untuk tidak dijamah. Terlalu memukau untuk tidak menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi. Bahkan terlalu polos untuk tidak dibodohi lalu disetubuhi.

Semuanya bermula dari Tuan Asano—yang berstatus kepala sekolah sekaligus ayah dari kekasihnya—mengajak berbincang-bincang dan meminta izin pulang terlebih dahulu dari kerja _part-time_ Isogai. Suatu hal yang tidak biasa karena yang biasa menjemputnya adalah Asano, bukan ayahnya.

Bak bocah polos, Isogai menuruti Sang Ayah, masuk ke dalam mobil untuk diajak ke suatu tempat yang dikatakan nyaman. Tanpa berpikir buruk sekalipun, Isogai tetap ikut karena pembicaraan yang dibawa oleh Tuan Asano adalah Gakushuu, bukan hal yang lain.

Isogai hanya takut ada suatu masalah yang sedang dihadapi Gakushuu tanpa dia berbicara dan mencurahkannya sama sekali kepada Isogai.

* * *

Gakuhou mendengus geli, bukan karena dia seorang _masochist_ yang bahagia dipukuli bagian bokongnya oleh anak sendiri. Malahan, dia menertawakan tingkah anaknya tersebut yang sangat posesif terhadap pacar imut dan berparas malaikat.

"Asano- _kun_ , kau tahu jika anusnya kumasuki _vibrator_?" Sang ayah sengaja memancing, membuat Asano menempelkan salah satu kaki pada bokong ayah tercinta, kemudian menggerak-gerakkan kaki tersebut seolah mendorong. Tanpa peduli jika dia mendorongnya kencang, ayahnya akan tersungkur dan mencium lantai kantornya sendiri.

"Bo—bohong—" lidah kaku Isogai dipaksakan agar bisa berbicara, Gakushu dengan cepat menoleh tanpa menurunkan kakinya dari gumpalan daging kenyal milik sang kepala sekolah.

"Oh, kau ingin membela Kepala sekolah kita, Yuuma- _kun_?"

"Kau tidak seharusnya berbuat begitu pada Tuan Asano!" Suara Isogai dibuat selantang mungkin. Tidak mau kalah dengan eksistensi hawa membunuh yang menjalar di sekelilingnya. Toh, yang dia katakan memang benar adanya.

Tidak ada acara bercinta apalagi memasukkan _vibrator_ ke dalam anusnya. Isogai beserta bokong menggemaskannya masih terlalu sehat jika habis dipermainkan oleh seorang ayah yang bila anaknya 'bermain' bisa membuat tidak bisa berjalan seharian.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan setelah kau pulang kerja, Yuuma- _kun_?"

Dasar penguntit dan manusia posesif. Selalu saja tahu kemana dan dengan siapa Isogai pergi meskipun untuk kali ini ia benar-benar kehilangan jejak karena yang hanya dia dapat adalah Isogai pergi dengan ayahnya ke hotel dan Isogai tidak pulang semalaman.

Gakushuu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Isogai yang masih setia memunggungi dirinya. Gulungan buku dia lempar secara sembarang.

Jarak mereka semakin tipis hingga Gakushuu meletakkan dagunya di samping kanan pundak Isogai. Tangan kanan menjulur seakan memeluk leher sang _ikemen_ dari kelas E tersebut. Bergidik, itu yang dirasakan oleh Isogai. Mendadak dia merasa keringat dingin pula.

"A—aku…"

"Oh, waktu itu kau memakai kemeja putih tipis 'kan, Isogai- _kun_?"

Isogai menggeleng cepat, Gakushuu melepaskan pelukannya, buku yang menggeletak ia ambil kemudian ia gulung kembali. Dengan langkah cepat, tangan lainnya meraih pergelangan tangan Isogai dengan kasar. Menariknya untuk mendekati seorang kepala sekolah yang tengah menungging dengan tangan terikat. Mengharuskan dirinya menopang tubuhnya hanya dengan lutut dan juga sikut.

Karena sudah terlanjur diracuni anak sendiri sampai tak berdaya dan dibuat begini memalukannya.

"Yuuma- _kun_ , jika kepala sekolah berbohong, bukankah ada hukuman?" Ketua kelas A berbisik lembut, buku sengaja disodorkan untuk bahan menghukum. "Atau memang bagian menggemaskan ini sudah diisi alat menggelikan yang bergetar?" bongkahan daging kenyal dibagian belakang Isogai diremas gemas membikin empunya sedikit bergerak risih dan hampir melenguh.

"Ta—tapi, Asano- _kun_ …" suara Isogai memelas, bagaimana tidak? Melihat seorang Asano Gakuhou menungging di hadapannya dan kini dia harus memukul suatu bagian yang seharusnya tidak pernah Isogai perhatikan. "Setelah ini kau bebaskan Tuan Asano," pintanya menatap Gakushuu seolah tengah mengemis.

Sebuah senyum palsu diberikan untuk Isogai sembari mengangguk disusul tepukan pada punggung dianggap Gakushuu sebagai penyemangat kekasihnya untuk menghukum pembohong yang ada di hadapannya. "Yang kencang," bisiknya seakan tengah menghipnotis Isogai agar melakukannya dengan kuat.

Isogai mengangkat tangannya sambari memejamkan mata. Satu pukulan kencang mendarat mulus. Sukses membuat Tuan Asano terkekeh puas.

* * *

.

"Isogai!" Maehara melambaikan tangan. Menyapa teman sekelasnya yang baru saja sampai di sebuah hotel megah bersama kepala sekolahnya. Sedangkan yang disapa hanya menatap bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kenapa dari niat membicarakan tentang Asano malah bertemu dengan Maehara? Isogai hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya tak paham. Atau mungkin Maehara kerja _part-time_ di hotel ini? Lagi pula Isogai sudah cukup lama tidak bertegur sapa dengan Maehara semenjak dirinya menyandang status sebagai kekasih Asano.

"Kau tidak ada waktu bermain dengan teman sekelasmu, 'kan?" tanya Tuan Asano memberikan salah satu kunci kamar hotel yang ia pesan.

Isogai mengangguk bingung, menoleh pada Maehara yang menerima kunci tersebut. Mungkin niat Tuan Asano sebenarnya ingin membiarkan Isogai sedikit lega dari anaknya yang sangat posesif tersebut. Karena setiap kali Isogai dekat dengan Maehara, Asano akan marah besar.

Entah karena alasan apa. Padahal menurut Isogai, Maehara tidak mungkin menyukainya atau apapun. Dan seharusnya Asano tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Lalu, Tuan?" tanya Isogai khawatir dengan pria tampan tersebut.

"Nikmati malammu," jawabnya mengusap helaian hitam milik Isogai. Perkataan ambigu sebenarnya, seolah tengah menyuruh Maehara dan Isogai menikmati malam pertama mereka. "Aku berada di samping kamar kalian," jelasnya sambil memamerkan kunci kamar yang lain.

Mengangguk paham, Isogai langsung saja tersenyum pada Maehara. Rasanya memang sudah lama sekali tidak bermain bersamanya sih. Sangat kangen kalau boleh Isogai bilang.

"Kita main sampai pagi—!" teriak Maehara bahagia sambil merangkul teman kesayangannya yang telah dimiliki orang lebih dahulu sebelum dirinya menyatakan perasaan. Ironis.

* * *

.

"Asano- _kun_ , cemburu itu bisa membakar akal kita ya?" Isogai telah menyimpulkan bahwa Asano hanyalah cemburu dan lagi, Tuan Asano malah memanas-manasinya. Sampai-sampai Isogai disuruh setengah telanjang hanya karena dia curiga Tuan Asano membubuhkan bekas cumbuan pada tubuh Isogai.

Padahal, Isogai saat itu tidur semalaman dengan Maehara. Bukan Tuan Asano.

* * *

FIN

Duh lama nda nulis jadi bingung nulis apa di a/n #ditampol

Yaaaa maap kalo hancur dan aneh (bingung mau make Asano takut keder(?) ;;_;; Makasih udah kuat baca…

Silakan curahkan kesan, kritik, dan saran di kotak review /w/)

Salam Dari Jaki buat para Bangsat. /NAK


End file.
